Cerebral perfusion during performance of memory tasks is being studied in patients with chronic global amnesia and in healthy subjects to better understand the pathophysiology of memory impairment of the physiology of normal memory. SPECT data have been collected from 6 patients with the amnestic syndrome, and 4 normal, comparably aged and educated individuals. Each subject has received one baseline SPECT study, and two memory activation studies, in which they performed either a free recall memory task or a recognition memory task. In addition, each subject has been given one MRI for use in correlating cerebral perfusion patterns with specific cerebral structures. Data are currently being analyzed.